The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe for an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus and, more particularly, to an improved technique which can be applied for an internal examination ultrasonic probe when it is directly installed on a palpation finger in the field of obstetrics, gynecology, urology or the like.
A conventional ultrasonic probe for an internal examination in the field of obstetrics, gynecology, urology or the like, which is inserted into the body so as to examine a diagnosis target, is of a structure that a transducer array for transmitting and receiving ultrasonic waves is located at the distal end of a rod, while a grip to be held by an operator's hand is provided at the other end of this rod. An example of such an ultrasonic probe is disclosed in the lecture article collection of the 50th congress by The Japan Society of Ultrasonic in Medicine, pp. 319-320. This transducer array has a convext shape of a small curvature diameter (about 15 mm) to effect sector scanning of the ultrasonic waves.
Palpation is often conducted in the field of obstetrics, gynecology, urology or the like. For example, in the field of obstetrics and gynecology, the internal examination has been established as a method for directly inspecting the condition of the uterus or the ovary, whereby a target organ of a subject is examined with the sense of a fingertip of a physician in such a manner that the physician's right hand is applied on the abdomen of the subject so as to hold the target organ between the right hand and the fingers of the left hand.
The conventional transvaginal ultrasonic probe includes a portion to be inserted whose distal end is 2 to 3 cm in outer diameter and a rod portion which is not less than 1 cm in diameter. Consequently, when a finger for the internal examination is accompanied with the ultrasonic probe, the overall diameter of such an insert becomes so large as to unfavorably affect the subject. Besides, since the ultrasonic probe itself is formed with the grip to be held by one hand of the physician, this hand holding the probe cannot be used for palpating the subject, hence resulting in a problem that the internal examination cannot be carried out in the above-described manner.